User talk:Fw190a8
Archive of older comments * Archive created on 2007-03-19 * Archive created on 2007-04-12 * Archive created on 2008-01-05 * Archive created on 2008-07-14 Cleaning up the Club Thanks for the edit. However, I have to argue about the disinclusion of Chandra from the page. This was a deity described in Deities & Demigods. Should have referenced that, my fault. Just wanted to give a concrete example, but whatever you decide is okay. Dark Ronin 21:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I can't seem to find anything about Chandra in Deities and Demigods. Where could I find the info? Fw190a8 21:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. The problem is that I haven't read that book in ages. In Deities & Demigods, he is called something different. Just chalk it up to the Hindu quirk of giving the same deity several different names. I believe a Babylonian god (also in D & Demi) also uses one. I want to say Marduk? :Ok, no problem. If you find the info, add it back into the club article with a reference. Fw190a8 21:24, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding Prestige Classes I was wondering about the epic references for the Dreadmaster and Dweomerkeeper prestige classes. I've looked through the entries for both in Faiths and Pantheons, yet I found nothing to suggest they were only available for epic-level characters. I'm not sure how to edit the Prestige classes portal to remove the references, so if you could do so, I'd appreciate it. Cheers. Gabeth 07:04, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Figured it out. Gabeth 18:21, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Website server Umm, heya, is the server this site is on using the correct time and date? Reason I ask, is, I made an edit on Cormyrian Greatshield - http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Cormyrian_greatshield The edit date says : Adlon made an edit on 3 March 2008 The date today is August 24th 2008...... Just an FYI --Adlon 12:52, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Discussion on Canon Hey, can you wander over here, and give your opinion. I personally would not want to do anything without knowing that you had contributed to this conversation. Hurtzbad 08:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Cite book Templates Hello, I'm thinking about using such templates in the german wiki, what I needed to know is, how are they created. Do I need to create the "mother" template like the template:cite book and then the other subtemplates like Template:Cite book/The Elves of Evermeet? Or would it work only with the subtemplates? Historicus :Yes, you will need the master template and then for each book, a template. Each of the individual book citation templates relies on the master template to do the processing, providing it with the specific book details. Fw190a8 14:36, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Footnotes Hey there! I've been working on my Kozakura page and I put in four footnotes to the history section - but the notes themselves are not showing up. Can you take a quick look at that section and see if I'm doing them right? (Note/Related Question: The first one has a page reference of II:149 because the boxed set has two books, and it's page 149 from the second book. I don't know if that's causing the problem, but regardless - is there a way to reference that noting that it's from the second book? Thanks for your time. --Feegle 17:47, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Superfluous Category Hello there! User:Niirfa-sa brought to my attention that some time ago I mistakenly created Category:Hag, which should have been Category:Hags that you created a little later. Could you be so kind to delete the superfluous category? Thanks. Daranios 13:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Illogical template Hi there... In the article Ghost (assassin) you added a template stating "This article is about the Night Masks assassin. For the undead creature, see Ghost (assassin)." refering to the same page... Elysara 16:05, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Merry christmas And a happy new years :) Zeraktalk 19:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Goblins Will see to it. Niirfa-sa 07:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Finnish Forgotten Realms Wiki Hello there! Just found out (via the German wiki) that an (as yet very small) Finnish Forgotten Realms Wiki has been started. What do you think of adding a link [[fi:]] the main page? Daranios 17:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) hi, i don't have books for specific page numbers. you can remove my edits if you wish. Canon policy The discussion was held on the talk page. It's been over 5 months since anyone commented and noone has put forward any other concrete opinions since I proposed the guideline. By all means reopen the discussion on the forums if you'd like but just as with the spoilers discussion I'd like to have something in place while debating it. hashtalk 00:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Gleemax template Good idea. That looks like it will work nicely. I'll see about changing those soon. Niirfa-sa 06:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Stormlord Aren't you the one who deleted my stormlord page and edited one of his own? I'm not angry with you because i know you want to make many edits, but i've spent a whole day trying to make it and i would appreciate it if you won't do that again:)user:sonap95 Stormlord Okay then, sorry to misunderstand you:) I'll try to make better pages from now on p.s. (i found what was wrong with the page). user:sonap95 About pictures "A number of your recent image uploads have had unclear copyright status..." Don't really understand how to use http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Promotional if the copyright for it is owned not by Wizards of the Coast, but by another firm. Also is it possible to use the the pics from DeviantArt, like it was done here: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Silverymoon. And can I use the pictures from http://www.planetbaldursgate.com, like it was done here: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Image:IWD_HoW_WMap.jpg TylerFG 26 January 2009 Hay! Sorry to bother! I was Wondering what Copyright i could add fro images from Baldurs gate the game? Thank's Before hand TerrorBlades 21:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thank's for the help! Yeah Thank's for the help about the {Screenshot} thing ^^ TerrorBlades 21:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Clarification for Crushing Sphere What, precisely, do you mean by "clarification"? I'll fix the "song dragon" and "HLT archons" images (adding the sources), but I don't understand what you think is wrong with "Crushing Sphere". StarSword 13:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hang on, do you want me to add the template? I could do that.StarSword 13:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC)